


The Devil Incapable Of Love

by arointheejock



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, a whole lotta mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arointheejock/pseuds/arointheejock
Summary: it has been decades and Yoohyeon is still trying to romance the hell outta the devil who is "incapable" of romance with bad pickup lines and awful advances.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Minji | JiU, Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	The Devil Incapable Of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azu/gifts).

> i promised Azu this so I am here to deliver, if it's bad blame Jaden Jeong ;]

"Hey."

"What again, Yoohyeon."

"Oh, nothing much. I just got lost."

"What? How could you get lost in my office when you've been here for decades?!"

"Look behind you."

Siyeon turns around and is met with Yoohyeon's intense yet soft gaze.

"I really got lost. I got lost in your beautiful eyes."

Siyeon sighs and rubs her temples. "Seriously, Yoohyeon. How long will you keep this up, don't you get bored? Also, I didn't give you telepathic powers just for you to keep using your dumb pickup lines on me. Honestly, I'm getting fed up of your pickup lines, and where did you come from?"

Yoohyeon pouts and takes a step back. "I've been doing this for decades, if I'd get bored it would've stopped long ago, my telepathic powers are the best ways to romance you! I pop into your thoughts from time to time just to remind you of how hot you are," Yoohyeon winks at the devil "and also how beautiful and hardworking you are. People always think you're the bad guy but all you do is provide shelter to whoever the idiot upstairs doesn't want to take in. I was just back from escorting a lost soul back here, imagine where it would be if you chose to neglect lost souls instead of taking them in! By the way, did you miss me?" she teases, wiggling her eyebrows.

"No. I'm thankful for your praises and that you're doing your duties well, but Yoohyeon, I think it's time to stop. I'm the devil, and I'm incapable of romance. No matter how hard you try to 'romance' me up, I won't feel love. Now, you're excused. You can leave early for today, just no more pickup lines, okay?"

"Tsk. Always stone cold to me, Mrs Devil. Mkay, I'll leave you be."

"Thank you. You're free to go, Kim Yoohyeon."

Just as Yoohyeon was about to leave Siyeon's office, she turned around and called out to her.

"Siyeon."

"Yes, Yoohyeon?"

"Do you really mean that? When you said you're fed up of my pickup lines?"

For a quick second, there was a hint of sadness shown on Yoohyeon's face but the devil failed to catch it.

"Yes, Yoohyeon. I'm fed up of your cheesy and useless pickup lines."

"Okay, but did it hurt?"

The devil, clearly confused, looks at Yoohyeon as if Yoohyeon just said that she's straight. "Pardon?"

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?

"OUT OF MY OFFICE THIS INSTANT, YOOHYEON."

"yikes."

Yoohyeon makes her way back to her apartment, picking up some food on the way home. She would be lying if she said the devil's words did not hurt her earlier. Of course, it's not the only time she got hurt by her words. The devil has always been cold with everyone, but it isn't the same with Yoohyeon. The devil has been cold to her ever since Yoohyeon registered in her office, but sometimes she's just a tad bit colder towards Yoohyeon. She shook her head and put the thoughts behind her mind for now. She just wants to go home and sleep, forget the pain in her heart.

-

"I'm home!"

"Oh, hey Yooh. Back so early?"

Yoohyeon sets the food on the table in front of the monitor and plops herself on the couch. "Yeah, devil got fed up with my pickup lines for the day and decided to send me home early." Minji, Yoohyeon's roommate emerges from her room. "You're never gonna stop aren't you? Thanks for the food btw. Was getting real hungry writing all the reports for Handong. We're both working so hard, no one said being a Grim Reaper and a personal assistant would be this hard!" Yoohyeon made room for her roommate on the couch before embracing herself to catch Minji as she threw her body onto her own.

"Safety net!"

"Safety net your ass, let's eat before the food gets cold."

The two roommates ate quickly in silence. After finishing their meal, they ended up watching some Netflix series on their monitor. Yoohyeon couldn't pay attention as the devil's words keep repeating itself in her mind.

_"I'm fed up of your cheesy and useless pickup lines." Does she really mean that? I mean, if I were in her shoes, I'd get pretty irritated and fed up too. It has been decades, and she looked pretty upset earlier. I guess she really got fed up, I should stop my advances from now on, I don't want to upset her any further-_

Her thoughts get interrupted by Minji's sudden shift of her position. Now, her roommate's head is on her lap and she's staring right at Yoohyeon.

"Yooh. You're thinking fairly loudly, what's bothering you?"

"Ah, damn. I forgot you could hear thoughts, I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's alright. You rarely think so loudly unless it's really bothering you, everything okay back with the devil?"

Of course Minji would see right through her. Having been not only just roommates but also best friends even before death, Minji and Yoohyeon's bond is pretty much unbreakable. It would only make sense that Minji knew there's something wrong going on. Yoohyeon sighs and pauses the series. "It's nothing much, I'm just thinking about stopping my advances towards devil. I've been thinking about it, and it makes sense. If i were her, I'd get upset too. Like imagine being incapable of love but you have this one annoying ass assistant who keeps bothering you! And I'm pretty sure if i try even harder, she'll just brush me off even harsher. It's no use, might as well give up."

Minji finds Yoohyeon's hands and starts to play with her fingers. They stay in silence for awhile, just appreciating each other's presence.

"Yooh. I don't think she actually finds you annoying."

Yoohyeon looks at Minji as if she has grown three heads.

"Hey. Don't give me that look! Listen to what I have to say, okay?"

Minji takes the younger one's silence as approval for her to continue.

"Okay, I understand why you think she's annoyed, and yes. Perhaps she got annoyed at your stupid and lame pickup lines but just sometimes. You said to imagine yourself as devil, but have you really tried to put yourself in her shoes? We all know devil is incapable of love. But she's surrounded by people who are capable of love everyday ever since forever. I'm pretty sure she also wants to experience love like the others, but she's just frustrated and sad that she can't. Afterall, she was once human, too. Just like us, we all want to experience love. There must be a reason why she became incapable of love."

"Think about how frustrating it would be, wanting to feel and experience love but not getting the chance to because of your background or past or anything that's stopping you from loving, and being loved. Everyone has a history, don't they? I'm sure that's the same with devil. Also Yoohyeon, she has put up with you for so long, there must be something there. I'm not saying that she is capable of love, I'm just saying that it's a possibility and that she's just restricting herself." Yoohyeon was quiet. Too quiet for Minji's liking. She was afraid she had said something to upset the poor girl even more, but she then notices a few streaks of tears rolling down her eyes. Minji pulls the crying girl into an instant embrace, stroking her hair and drawing comforting circles on her back.

"Did I upset you even further? I'm sorry if I did. I should've stopped myself from talking too much. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Yooh." Yoohyeon mumbles a few incoherent words against the crook of Minji's neck. "What is it?" Yoohyeon lifts her head up a little, and mumbles a soft "tissues please," under her breath. Minji quickly reaches for the tissue box on the coffee table and gives the girl some tissues to wipe her tears.

After calming herself down, Yoohyeon takes a deep breath and smiles. "It's not your fault, Minji. I'm not upset at you, I'm upset at myself for not thinking that way. It must be really suffocating for devil to be incapable of love yet is surrounded by people who carry love with them everywhere they go everyday. I never thought about it that way, thank you for sharing it with me Ji. I'm seeing the situation in a different light." Minji smiles at the younger girl and tucks her loose hair strands behind her ears. "I'm glad to have helped you see things in a different way Yooh, but what will you do with this information? You can't just question devil about this. It would most likely upset her even more, and you'll be put in another difficult situation."

Yoohyeon thinks deep for a few minutes, trying to rake her brain for something that she could do about the situation.

"I definitely do not want to upset her anymore. I think I'll switch fractions over to Handong's so we can both work together."

"It's not a bad idea, but are you sure?"

Yoohyeon pauses before she answers.

Of course I want to stay by her side, but I also don't want to cause her more pain by suffocating her.

"Yeah. Just give me a few weeks to settle everything and I'll move over, okay?"

"I'll tell Dongie that you're moving over, we'll be waiting for you."

"Thanks Minji." _All that's left is to shoot my shot one last time. Wait for me, Siyeon._

(few weeks later)

"Yoohyeon. You have been awfully quiet for the past few weeks. Is everything okay?" The devil, sitting at her desk, asks the girl standing in front of her while checking the reports that were submitted from Handong's office. 

"Everything is fine, nothing to worry about." 

"Then why have you been painfully quiet? 

The devil stops her work and looks at the girl in front of her. 

"Have I said something wrong? You did not leave any telepathic messages like before except reply me when I ask for you. You have not been giving me your awful pickup lines and as much as I hate to admit it, I have been worried. You don't talk nonsense to me anymore and it's always silence or work related conversations between us. What happened, Yoohyeon?"

Yoohyeon stayed silent with her head hung low. Soft footsteps approached her, and she feels the devil's presence right next to her.

"Yoohyeon, please look at me." 

"Yoohyeon, please." 

"Yoohyeonie. Please, look at me. Please tell me what's wrong. I can't stand seeing you like this, despite me pushing you away always." 

Upon hearing the nickname, Yoohyeon unknowingly looked into the devil's eyes.

"Siyeon, I'm quitting my job as your personal Grim Reaper. I'm moving over to Handong's so I could work alongside Minji." 

Taken aback, Siyeon softens her voice to question Yoohyeon. "But why? Did I make you uncomfortable? Yoohyeonie, did I hurt you?”

"No, Siyeon. You didn't, I promise. I just miss Minji, and you know how the fractions work here. I can only see Minji when we're back home, and since we're both Grim Reapers and personal assistants, it's hard for us to have enough time to see each other." 

Siyeon stares at Yoohyeon, hard. She tries to read the girl, looking for any loose ends that she could break through. But she couldn't find any, Yoohyeon meant it. She was leaving her side for another woman to experience love. 

_Of course, someone as lovable and kind as Yoohyeon deserves to love and be loved. She deserves to be loved properly by someone who could take care of her and protect her. She doesn't need someone who is afraid of love, and as a result locked herself from it, making herself incapable of love. I just hope Minji treats you well, Yoohyeonie. _

"I see. If that is your decision, I'll respect it. I will move your reports and files over to Handong's by tomorrow. You can bring your belongings that you left here over, too. Do you need anything else?"

Siyeon walked back to her table and started gathering Yoohyeon's files and reports, trying her best to avoid eye contact with the younger girl. 

"Actually... there is one more thing I'd like to ask of you before I go," Yoohyeon states.

"Mhm, what is it?"

"I'd like to spend a day with you back on earth just for today, in human form. Could you do that?" Siyeon pauses and turns around. 

"You want to go back to earth with me, just for a day, in human form?" Yoohyeon nods her head timidly, afraid that she would upset the devil. Going back to earth in spirit form for a day was already a very hard task to accomplish, not to mention going back in human form. Yoohyeon knows that what she's asking for might be a little too much, but she had to risk it for the woman in front of her. 

"Hmm... I guess I could do that. It's only us both, and only for a day. Shouldn't drain off all my powers, so yes, I can do that." 

Yoohyeon was surprised by how quick the devil agreed to her favor. She was expecting lots and lots of persuasion, but looks like it's not needed. "A-are you sure? I know it's a huge favor to ask for, so I'd understand if you can't do it... Please don't push yourself, Siyeon." 

The devil gives hers a huge grin. "Yoohyeon, I'm the devil. My powers are not to be questioned, and don't worry for this is nothing to me. Now, shall we go? It's already afternoon. You won't want to waste more time, don't you? We've only got a day." 

-

They both arrived on earth, in human form. They looked around and found themselves in Yoohyeon's hometown, Incheon. "Wow, it's been so long since I've came back here. My job was to only guide the lost souls wandering the underworld, so I never got to come back here. I miss this." Yoohyeon takes a deep breath, inhaling the fresh air. Siyeon next to her, takes a deep breath inhaling the fresh air as well. She too, hasn't came back to earth in a very long time. 

"Where do you want to go, Yoohyeonie?" Hearing the nickname again, Yoohyeon smiles widely. 

She holds her out to Siyeon, waiting for her to take her hand. "A lot has changed here. So I'm not sure if the places I'd like to bring you to still exist, but I did some research, and do have a few places in mind that I'd like to go to with you. Will you trust and follow me?" 

Siyeon interlaces their hands together, and gives her a nod. 

"Always. Let's go." 

-

They first went to an aquarium, as Yoohyeon wanted to see the fishes and aquatic sea creatures. Siyeon, being new to aquariums got scared as she wasn't used to seeing schools of fishes and other sea creatures up so close. She clinged onto Yoohyeon, and the latter comforted her as much as possible. 

As time goes by, she got the hang of it and started enjoying the experience together with Yoohyeon. Yoohyeon couldn't help but smile and think about how precious Siyeon actually is. Not as the devil, but as Lee Siyeon. No one knows her as Lee Siyeon except Yoohyeon, so it has always been their little secret. Lots of pictures were taken, and they enjoyed themselves thoroughly. After the aquarium, they went to a famous meat restaurant to have their dinner. They ate various kinds of foods, and Siyeon probably got carried away and ate too much. Yoohyeon snapped a photo of her being too full, then showed it to her. They both bursted out in laughter, laughing at the picture. 

"I look ridiculous! My cheeks are so puffy!" 

"What? No! You look so adorable here. Cute puffy cheeks, just like how I like them." Siyeon's face started to heat up, and Yoohyeon noticed.

"Siyeon. Are you... blushing??" 

Embarrassed, Siyeon tries and covers her face. 

"...no."

"LIAR! YOUR FACE IS COMPLETELY RED, ADMIT IT LEE SIYEON! YOU'RE BLUSHING!"

Too embarrassed to fight back, the shy woman gives in. 

"...fine. I am blushing. Happy?" 

"AHA! You're so adorable, it's unbearable! Who knew the devil had this cute soft side to her?" 

"..stop. You're being annoying again. Can we go now? I'm super embarrassed."

Yoohyeon is enjoying herself and would like to tease the shy woman more, but she decided to have mercy on her and left the restaurant, proceeding to the next place in her mind. 

"Where are we going next, Yoohyeon?" Yoohyeon smiles cheekily and said, "the arcade."

"The arcade...? Don't we have that in downtown already? Why would you still want to visit an arcade here?" 

Yoohyeon interlaces their fingers and begins walking. "When i was a child, I loved coming to the arcades here to play games. That's probably where I got my love for gaming. But there is one particular old arcade that I absolutely love. It isn't like modern arcades where everything is loud and all. It has the classic games that I like. I know it has been decades, but I asked the restaurant owner earlier about it and he said it's still there, just that the building got remodeled. I just hope it didn't change too much, because I love the vibe and feeling you get in the arcade. It's super cozy and it makes you feel warm.”

Looking at their interlaced hands, Siyeon wonders if this is what it feels like to be loved again. She remembers Yoohyeon's laughs and smiles, and feels warm and fuzzy inside. 

She tries hard to push those thoughts away, reminding herself that Yoohyeon already has Minji. But she couldn't help but think,

_Maybe I do have to break this cursed punishment with you, Yoohyeon._

"We're here! Look, it's exactly the same inside.... just as how I remembered it! Wow, this is nostalgic. C'mon, Siyeon! Let's go inside!"

They both went inside and played various games mostly won by Yoohyeon. The devil would stand next to her watching her focus intently on the game. Siyeon thought how cute the gamer was, with her eyebrows furrowed, a very serious expression plastered on.  
In the end, Yoohyeon lost and didn't want to continue. "It was fun but my skills have died out for sure. I would've aced that if my skills were still fresh in my mind!"

Siyeon laughed, stroking the younger girl's hair as a sign of comfort. "It's okay. You've done well, plus you can game your hearts out when we're back. I'll be sure to ask the technical fraction to add these games into the downtown arcade so you can polish your skills, yeah?"

"FUCK YEAH! I knew I could trust you, Siyeon." Unable to contain her excitement, Yoohyeon quickly stood up and headed towards the exit. "Now, let's go to the last place shall we?"

"Wherever you lead me, I will go."

-

"This is.." Siyeon asked, confused. "... Seoul?"

"Yeah. I took us here with my teleportation because I didn't want to tire you out. We're in Namsan Tower, the tower in Seoul said to have the best view over the city. I had to break a small little rule to turn the security cameras off for a little while so we dont get caught."

Siyeon slowly walks over to the window panes and looks out the window. They weren't kidding, it really has the best view from up where they both stood. She was in awe of the city's beauty. It is pretty late at night, but it's still full of life.

"You like it?" 

"I love it, it's very beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you,"

"And definitely, does not beat your beauty. Your beauty goes beyond everything deemed beautiful for me, Yoohyeon. The said girl's eyes widen. "Was that you trying to return one of my pickup lines?" Siyeon smiled lazily and snuggles herself against Yoohyeon’s embrace. “Yeah, what about it?"

"Oh nothing... I thought you'd be annoyed by my pickup lines by now. And hearing you return it? Surreal." Siyeon laughed. "Believe it or not, I actually quite liked your pickup lines. The good ones, of course. But they are rare, as you always liked to bombard me with lame and cheesy ones instead of nice, heartwarming ones."

"C'mon, they weren't that bad!"

Siyeon looks up at the taller girl and gives her 'the look'. Yoohyeon sighs dramatically and pinches the area between her eyebrows.

"It was that bad, huh."

"Very bad."

“Well, your hand looks heavy. Here, let me hold it for you.” 

"There you go again!"

“I’m sorry, couldn’t help it. But I really do want to hold your hand though,” Yoohyeon cheekily says while reaching for Siyeons hand. 

For a moment, they both stood there, enjoying each others warm embrace and admired the view. The silence was soon broken by Siyeon who cautiously voiced out the question that bugged her ever since they came to earth.

"Yoohyeon, why did you bring me all the way back here? I thought you were mad at me, and that's why you wanted change fractions out of the blue." 

“That’s not the case, Siyeon. I decided to change fractions because I thought I was bothering you. Ya know, with my endless pickup lines and advances. The other day, Minji told me about how you’d feel frustrated being around us who were capable of love because just like all of us, you were human before too. It must hurt being incapable of love surrounded by lovebirds or something. If I were you, I’d go mad jealous and just cry 24/7.”

Laughter erupted from the two. “Being incapable of love is, indeed frustrating. But i never wanted to go ‘mad jealous and just cry 24/7’, because I chose to be incapable of love when I became the devil.”

“...What?”

“Yup. When becoming the devil, I had to choose one punishment between two. It was either to be incapable of love, or to thirst over love like a fucking madman. Without sparing a second thought, I chose the first punishment because I’d rather be empty than needy.”

Taking the newly acquired information in, Yoohyeon nods her head slowly, trying to process everything she just heard.

“So… about this punishment. Is it like, eternal? Or do you have to do something for it to be done with?” 

Siyeon hums in thought, thinking whether if she should tell the girl or not. “I don’t know if I could tell you this...” she teases.

“Aw c’mon, don’t be a spoiled sport! Tell me and I’ll do my best to help you, in any way possible.”

“You already helped me a lot, Yoohyeonie.”

“Huh? I don’t understand. Please tell me, Siyeon?” Yoohyeon gives the girl her irresistable puppy eyes, and that was all needed to break Siyeon’s facade. 

“Okay, okay stop with the puppy eyes. Too cute to handle.”

“I knew it! Now, tell me.”

“My punishment gets lifted once I learn how to love and experience love again.” 

Puzzled, the taller girl pauses to think. If all it takes to lift the devil’s punishment was to make her learn how to love and experience love, what exactly did she help Siyeon with? Sensing how Yoohyeon’s body suddenly tensed up, Siyeon let go of her and gave both of them space.

“I know it’s hard to process everything at once, but please hear me out, okay?” she takes Yoohyeon’s silence as the sign to continue. “To make things short, my punishment got lifted quite some time ago, and it’s because you made me experience love again. I never realised it until earlier. I got all these warm feelings and warm thoughts flowing through my mind, and that was when I realised that it got lifted. And that I’m in love with you, Kim Yoohyeon.”  
Siyeon closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before continuing. 

“I’m so in love with you that I got annoyed with every pickup line and advances you made towards me because I knew it wasn’t genuine. I know you and Minji are both together so I never bothered pursuing my feelings for you, and acted cold towards you instead. I know it’s shitty of me to do that, bu-”

“Stop.”

“W-what? Let me finish, Yoohyeon. You need to hear this, it’s important-”

“And you need to learn how to shut the fuck up.”

Yoohyeon pulled Siyeon into a kiss, silencing the panicked gay. The kiss was short and brief, but very much needed.

Stunned, Siyeon stood there, fingers touching her lips.

“What the fuck was that for?”

“For not shutting up when I told you to. You’re a big idiot, you know that? Seriously, you’re the biggest idiot I know. Siyeon, I use cheesy and dumb pickup lines on you because I like you. I made advances on you because I like you. Everything I did was genuine! Even the super bad pickup lines! I can’t believe you thought Minji and I were a thing because she and Handong are probably fucking right now as we speak!”

Silence filled the air. Neither of them knew what to say. Siyeon was still calming herself from the high of Yoohyeon’s kiss, while Yoohyeon was trying to stay calm after bursting out irrationally. After some time, she finally spoke.  
“Siyeon, my feelings for you were always there ever since I saw you trying to balance a pen on your nose when I just got into the underworld. Not long after, I heard that you were incapable of love, so I gave up my pursue on you. But I couldn’t just let you go so I bugged you with pickup lines instead.”

“So, you like me.”

“Duh, dumbass. You and your dumb brain only registered that now? It’s about time!” Siyeon couldn’t help but laugh at Yoohyeon’s annoyance towards her. “Okay, I’m sorry Yoohyeonie. From keeping all this from you, and also for assuming that you and Minji are dating. Please forgive me?”

“I won’t forgive you till you accept my offer of being my girlfriend.”

“Done. Anything else?”

“Mhm. A kiss from my girlfriend, please.”

Siyeon gives her now girlfriend a quick peck on the lips, “Am i to be forgiven now, princess?”

“Wow, it hasn’t even been a minute since we became girlfriends and the pet names are already out. You move fast, Lee Siyeon. Not too bad for a devil.” 

“Keep the teases to yourself. You’re mine now, so can you cancel your move to Handong’s fraction and stay by my side?”

“Check, and check. Don’t worry, I won’t leave you and stay by your side from now on, just on one condition.”

“What is it?”

“You tolerate ALL my pickup lines.”

Siyeon lets out probably her biggest sigh ever, and nods reluctantly. “Fine, fine. If that’s wat you want. I’ve put up with them for so long, I’ll get used to them.”

“Okay, It’s a deal. We should also go back, your face is getting pale. Let’s go before we get trapped back here. Oh yeah, before that. Siyeon?”

“Mhm hmm?”

“If you were a vegetable you'd be a cutecumber.”

The devil sighs, but looks at her girlfriend endearingly. 

_Thank you for making me love again, Yoohyeon._

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned the word 'fractions' quite a few times in this fic. just to make it clear: the setting of this fic is in two places, first the underworld, then earth. the underworld is divided into fractions. easier put, underworld=planet earth, fractions=countries. every fraction has a ruler, and Handong is one of them. Minji is Handong's personal assistant and generally, a Grim Reaper while Yoohyeon is Siyeon's personal Grim Reaper. Siyeon is the devil and she basically rules the entire underworld. that's all!


End file.
